


Mākaʻi (Police)

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [91]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Hawaii, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Detective Chang invites Holmes and Watson to a leper colony.





	Mākaʻi (Police)

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #29: **Mind Your Jurisdiction: **Crossover involving a crime investigator from another universe. (multiple Holmes' verses also OK) Bonus point if you use science! Good luck!.

"Opium smugglers hide in Molokai." Honolulu Police Detective Chang Ah Peng raised his voice over the boat's motor taking them toward Kaunala'a Bay. "They use people's fear of Hansen's disease."

Watson gripped the rail, nodding; it was hard to tell if the poor man shuddered from the vessel's movements or the conversation topic. "Not… nearly as horrific and contagious as we've been led to believe from its depiction in the Bible."

"Or by reading 'The Blanched Soldier,' Doctor." Detective Chang smiled.

"Oh good Lord, that one." Watson's dismay was not false modesty. "Needed the money in a hurry. Regretted it ever after – the letters I got from angry medical men! Almost as bad as the herpetologists."

Sherlock Holmes smiled at his friend's bravado. Seasickness and breaking up drug rings on the world's most famous leper colony was not exactly what most people imagined when they visualized a visit to the Hawai'ian islands. But then, most Englishfolk would stare in bewilderment at the small, scarred, serious police detective with a Chinese surname and a coiled bullwhip at his side and wonder why he spoke so well and didn't quote Confucius. "Cheer up, Watson. Once we've aided Detective Chang, we can get you something tropical with coconut and pineapple in it."

Watson groaned. "Right now all I want is a good British beer!"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an immediate sequel to my story [Aloha A Hawai'i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436764). The featured guest sleuth is the real-life Honolulu Police detective Chang Apana, who inspired the Charlie Chan stories.


End file.
